The last 2 weeks
by Junninshi
Summary: Its about Kyo and his future, but others appear in it too.. if you just started reading the manga you might not understand it..same goes for the people who only watch the anime. It also might contain spoilers!


THE LAST 2 WEEKS

----------------------------

Kyo looked out of the window of the classroom. He was slightly depressed knowing he will graduate soon.

"Kyo Sohma!" Kyo looked up "Yes, Sensei?" "Where are you with your thoughts! You're doing extremely bad at your exams! If you not put more efford in it you will fail for sure!" Kyo looked and saw that his sensei was a bit worried it must look wierd because he normally getting good grades, but now he cant force himself to study asmuch as he used to knowing it would be all for nothing if he doesnt win in a fight with Yuki. "Sensei, i dont really care if i fail? Then i can do this year over right?". Yuki and Tohru looked at Kyo, he hardly ever talks about it at shigure's house. He locked himself up in his room all day long. "Mr. Sohma, i dont want you in my class for an other year, just work harder ok?" "Yes, sensei" Kyo answerd, looking way depressed. He walked out of the classroom he wanted to be alone for a little while.

"Tohru, is he also that way at home lately?" Arisa asked. "eehh.. yes, he locks himself up in his room, he barely eats" "ohh ok, so he doesnt hurt you at all and isnt snapping at you" Tohru didnt dare to say she wished he would because then atleast he talks to her. She walked out of the classroom aswell, she wants to talk to Kyo. She walked up the stairs to the roof, where Kyo was lying, covering his eyes with his hands. "Kyo-kun have..have you been crying?" Kyo said nothing "you know..I-I wish i could break the curse so you wont get locked up, thats why you dont study anymore right? Coz you know that when you graduate you will be locked up" Tohru started to cry. Kyo looked at her crying "I dont wanna see you cry, but yeah thats the reason allthough i'm sure Akito will lock me up anyway, you know i want to run away from everything to be free. coz i suppose i cant win of that damn rat, but its no use. They will find me no matter what and i have no other place to stay" Tohru stopped crying and was happy in a way that Kyo talked to her. "Kyo-kun, I-I want us to be together as much as possible before you locked up, because you are very dear to me and i will miss you" Kyo's face went red, it was so heartwarming but he simply couldnt tell her he loves her and he wants to be together forever.

'Sohma kyo, come to the directors office please, thank you' Kyo looked up, surprised he had to go there. "I have to go, it probably will go about my bad grades orso" he told Tohru as he left. He walked to the directors office and opened the door. "Kureno what the hell are you doing here!" "Kureno is my driver and the only one who supports me you damn cat" Akito walked to kyo. Kyo stunned and looked shocked he couldnt move. "As you know my dear Kyo, your dark room will be ready for you to move in over about 2 weeks..." She smiled evilish "..also when you fail on all your exams you will bee locked up because you are so stupid you cant even win one single fight with a rat, and offcourse coz i simply hate you and i dont want a monster in my family who will destroy us all" Kyo wanted to scream at her to shut up but that only makes it worse. "Now if you excuse me i want to have a word with my dearest Yuki, you stay here till i return, i want to show you your room in the main house" Kyo had the most different time to control his temper "ohh Kureno, you watch Kyo for me" she said, and left the office.

"Kureno, Akito uses you, dont you see?" Kyo said to Kureno "Its not like she only uses me. If i'm not around you all would have no life, specialy Yuki." "I would have no life anyway" screamed Kyo. The door went open. Kyo and Kureno where surprised that Akito was back so fast, but it was not Akito, but Arisa who did enter. "Kyo, dont sream to loud my friend! Why would you have no life? Tohru is there for you" Kyo stunned and looked at Kureno, hhhe wasnt allowed to know. He probably would tell Akito everything. Then Arisa saw Kureno standing in the corner. "I've been looking for weeks to see you again" As she runned towards him. Kyo couldnt believe what he just heard. What is happening? Is Kureno cheating on Akito? This could be dangerous. "Arisa, i'm sorry but this is not the right moment to talk, can we please talk later? I'm a bit busy now.." "But Kureno i want to talk to you now, why do i have to wait? We hardly see eachother.. I thought you loved me but now i dunno what to believe" "Arisa thats not it..please try to understand.." Arisa started to cry and runned away and slammed the office door shut.

"What was that about?" Kyo asked surprised "are you cheating on Akito?" Kureno looked a bit sad coz Arisa runned away crying and then said "I'm not in love with Akito so in that way its not cheating, but please keep your mouth shut and forget what you just saw" But kyo wanted someone in return "Ok, i keep my mouth shut, but only if you make akito that far to not lock me up" Kureno went angry "You know i cant do that! And besides if you tell Akito about this, she might kill Arisa and then your beloved Tohru will be hurt to.. Is that what you want?" He never thought about that, but Kyo was also surprised Kureno know he loved Tohru "Shigure told me you loved Tohru, Its so wonderfull isnt it? To bad you get locked up but really i cant help you with that" They went quit for a while. They both had nothing to say anymore. Then Akito returned "Humz, Yuki has a new hiding spot, even Hatsuharu and Momiji where not able to tell, or maybe they didnt wanted too" Then Akito smiled evelish at Kyo again but Kyo didnt respond. He was far away with his mind. Thinking about Tohru. Then someone slammed him on the face it was Akito "Its time to see your room" "I dont want to see it" "You have to! I can force you if you dont go with us now, you know i can, so dont make me more angry" Kyo decided to just go with them because maybe Akito knew he loved Tohru and then she would hurt her for sure.

"This is gonna be your lovely room its nice and dark, perfectly fit for a monster like you" Akito looked at Kyo who looked pale with horror in his eyes. The dark room was really a cage with black walls and one little window with bars. Everything like a shower and toilet where in there and a lil desk, a bed and a closet that was it. Kyo realised that they would hardly let him out, or never let them out.

Akito started to laugh, but Kureno did not laugh with him, he could feel Kyo's pain, you couldnt help it to be a cat. Kureno walked away he needed some time alone. "You cant put me in here" Kyo said weakly. "Offcourse i can! You stupid cat" "But i cant help it to be a cat! Why me? " "Because you killed your own mother and my wife!" Kyo turned around. His dad was behind him looking very angry at him. "D-dad, Y-You know it was an accident i didnt kill mom coz i wanted to. YOU KNOW I DONT!" Kyo runned away far away, out of the main house. He didnt kill his mother that was an accident, why doesnt his own father believe him, why doesnt his own father wanted him to be happy. He runned all the way to shigure's house. Bumped away Tohru on his way to his room "Hey! Say your sorry to Tohru!" Yuki yelled. There was no reaction. Kyo locked his door and started to cry till he was to tired and fell assleep.

"Kyo, if you are awake, i will put some food next to your door incase you are hungry" Tohru went back downstairs. She was so worried. Something bad must have been happened, and she didnt know how to help him. Then Yuki and Shigure did enter the room "We are out for today, we might not be back before dinner, and dont worry about us" Shigure said,and they both left. After a while Kyo came downstairs and walked to the kitchen to get some milk. Then he saw Tohru sitting in the living room and then he decided to tell her what did happen yesterday. He had to tell someone. He had to hear from someone else that its not his fault his mother died. He could see Tohru almost had to cry while he was telling the story. After a while kyo finished and then said "Its not your fault! How can your father and akito be so mean?" She started to cry. Kyo could not cry anymore and he wanted to hold Tohru more then anything but then he would change into a cat. So instead of hugging her, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and asked her to stop crying coz it made him sad. Then Tohru stopped crying and asked Kyo what he wanted to have for dinner.

The next morning they had an another exam to attend. Tohru was worried that she would fail coz she didnt asmuch as she used to do. Kyo and Yuki told her its all gonna be ok, she was in all classes and the subject wasnt to hard. They all went to class to do the exam. And it wasnt hard at all tohru thought later. Kyo thought it would be better to put more affort in his exams now Akito said it didnt matter then atleast he had papers when the curse was broken if that would ever happen. Then he noticed Arisa looked at him, then she stood up and walked to him. She asked him if they knew each other well. And Kyo told her they where cousins but didnt speak often to eachother. Then Saki and Tohru came and she decided to ask no more questions to Kyo. A few days later there was a huge list with tables at the notice board and even Kyo had passed all his exams. Not with all good grades but he passed anyway.

Kyo woke up early in the morning. He had a terrible nightmare of the day he will be locked up. He decided to fight Yuki all day. He had to win atleast once. The next weekend he will be locked up and next week will be filled with parties of classmates to celebrate they had passed. Kyo couldnt bare to go there. But if he did win from Yuki he had something to celebrate. He went downstairs and then he found out that the living room was filled with other people "Hey there Kyo!" Haru said. "What is happening?" Kyo asked surprised. "We gonna talk to Akito today thats why we came togher none of us want you to be locked up, right Yuki?" Momiji said. Yuki said nothing, he also in a way thought it was not fair for Kyo but still he didnt want to tell Kyo. "None of the Juninshi wants you to get locked up! Only maybe Kureno, because he's not here" Momiji continued. "Thats very kind, but i think it only makes things worse for me, Akito might think i put you all up against Akito, and she cant have that.." "But we could try!" "..do you really think Akito will listen! She only thinks of herself! She hates me!" Kyo said depressed. "Come on Kyo! Even Hatori is at your side! I think we have some chance to make Akito change his mind" Haru said. "Its not needed" Kyo yelled and he went upstairs again without having breakfast.

He was happy that they wanted to help, he always felt alone because he was the cat, but the others still seem to care about him. But what could they do? Akito would never listen to them. She only would be more angry so his future life is gonna be more worse if that was allready possible. He didnt want to go in that dark room. Then Kazuma knocked on the door and came in. "Kyo, you saw the dark room right?" "Yes i did" "I will try everything to not let you put in there, if its the last thing i do!" "I dont think there is much you can do, my real father and Akito hate me and want me locked up, you have no say in my future, allthough i wish you had, i wanted so many times you are my dad" He started to cry "but its just not possible, i just have to win from Yuki thats my only chance" Kazuma gave Kyo a good hug"You are like a son for me Kyo, allthough i cant do much i will try, you are not gonna be locked up in that room, you hear me!" Kazuma looked Kyo deep in the eyes. Kyo could only hope he could do anything.

Later that day everyone had left. They propably all went to Akito or just thought it was a stupid idea. "You could have been more polite to your friends" Kyo turned around and saw Yuki standing in the door opening "What do you know stupid rat!" He shouted at him "Come on lets have a fight!" "You annoy me, i dont want to fight you, you will lose anyway" Yuki turned around and left "Come on fight!" Kyo did run after Yuki hit Yuki in the face, which made him so angry they did fight anyway but Kyo did lose again. "You see you are annoying" Yuki said. "I will win from you by the end of this week ratboy" Kyo runned away. He did lose again, it made him feel depressed and sad. He had to win from Yuki fast.

That evening Kagura, Rin and Haru came by. "We indeed had no luck with Akito, she didnt even wanted to listen to Hatori or Kazuma" they said sadly. "I told you she wont listen" Kyo said. They talked the entire evening and night about him locked up. They made up more plans to let Akito changes his mind but some where even more dangerous and stupid then the other. Kyo didnt even notice that Tohru was not there with them, she was crying in her room. She had no idea what to do. She was trying to break the curse for months but nothing really did help. She and Rin still had no idea. A lil while later Rin knocked the door to ask if she and Kagura could stay in her room for the night because it was allready late and they where to tired to go back home. Which ofcourse was ok with Tohru. They talked abit about breaking the curse and that they had failed to break it and that there would be a small chance they did find the way in less then a week.

The next morning Kyo and Yuki where fighting again and till no-ones surprise Kyo lost again. "I wonder why they fight so much now, they atleast can be more friendlier to eachother now" Kagura said "ehm Kyo-kun i want to talk to you privately, mind for a walk?" "Why now Kagura! " Kyo said angry. "Because it maybe will the last time and then you dont fight Yuki-kun all the time" Kyo still didnt want to walk with her so Kagura did explode but in the end they went for a walk."Kyo-kun, you really like Tohru right? I'm so happy" Kagura said "Why?" Kyo asked "Well because she loves you and you love her too, i know you do but you wont tell her. You two would make a good couple" Kyo was surprised to hear that from Kagura. He thought she would be atleast feel sad about it but she didnt. Then kyo asked her how she knew so sure Tohru liked him. And then she said that she, Tohru and Rin where trying to break the curse for a few months but had failed till now. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" kyo yelled. Then Kagura said he had other things on his mind and that it was better not much people heard about it.

In the mean time the others accept Yuki where talking about Kyo being locked up. Yuki didnt want to hear a thing of it because he is supposed to be happy his enemy is locked up. But is he really his enemy. He felt sorry for Kyo being locked up. He thought about his own time in the dark room when he was lil and noone deserved to be in there, even kyo didnt allthough he was the cat and the monster. Tohru came to sit next to him but he couldnt tell her how he felt. Allthough Tohru might now think he's heartless, but maybe he was heartless, he always said he hated Kyo. But the more he thought about the more he came to think that was not totally true. Was it the kyo as a person itself he hated or only because kyo was the cat which the rat should hate anyway? He had no answer on that. "You think about kyo being locked up right?" Tohru asked "Yeah, i cant help it, but i dont wanna talk about it ok?" Yuki said. Tohru went away to make some dinner. Some of Kyo's favorite dish again. Because she thought he might only get leeks when he's locked up.

Just before dinner Kyo and Kagura came back from thier walk. After dinner they all played Dai Hin Min till it was time for Haru, Rin and Kagura to go again. Shigure and Yuki went to bed early, because they had some plans for early in the morning but it seemed to be a secret because they wont tell Tohru and Kyo about it,

Kyo and Tohru did watch some TV and Kyo saw Tohru didnt pay much attention. She fell assleep and her face touched his shoulder. He didnt know what to do, wake her up or let her sleep. He decided to move her up a bit so she could sleep on his lab(!). After a while he fell assleep too. For once he didnt have that nightmare. The next morning he woke up coz someone was busy in the kitchen, he opened his eyes and saw shigure sitting on the table and Tohru was still sleeping on his lab. "Good morning Kyo-kun, did you have a fun last night?" Shigure asked "Shut up!" Kyo snapped, "we where just watching tv and fell assleep!" Then Yuki did come back from the kitchen with a big plate of food "Is that eatable Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked "If you dont wanna eat it then dont eat" Yuki said coldly.

Then Tohru woke up and she started with saying sorry a zillion times for Yuki coz he made the food while it was her job. Yuki said he didnt want to wake her up and that its ok. After breakfast Tohru and Kyo went to shool. Yuki and Shigure went somewhere else.

Yuki and Shigure went of to the mainhouse to talk with Akito, He asked them to come and if they didnt come something bad would happen. They did enter Akito's room. She was lying on the floor. "So you finally came" she said darkly, Then she said to Shigure that he must say to everyone not to get involved with Kyo being locked next week. "And for you Yuki, i want you to stay here" she said. Yuki couldnt move or talk. This was a nightmare for him, he didnt want to stay here, he rather killed himself then being locked up in that room again"W-why d-do i have to stay here?" He finally was able to say. "Wel, first of all then we can spent some lovely time together my dear Yuki, I missed you! And secondly so that the dump cat wont fight you anymore, it must annoy you that that boy wants to fight with you everyday so i'm doing you a favour." Akito answerd. "I dont wanna stay here." "You have to Yuki otherwise something bad will happen to your friends" Yuki got sick of the idea to stay at the main house but he had too. "Ehm Akito, If i will stop Kyo from fighting Yuki,can he stay at my house then?" "SHUT UP SHIGURE!" Akito snapped "Yuki stays here with me, Now i want you to go before i really get pissed off!" Shigure told Yuki he was sorry and that he had to be brave. He left.

Hatori and Kureno did enter the room "Akito, I dont think its a good idea to keep Yuki here" Hatori said. "If i say Yuki stays here, he will stay here Hatori! Why are you here anyway?" "Doctors Check up" Hatori said coldly. "Kureno put Yuki in his room for me and lock the door, and dont try to escape Yuki" Akito demand Kureno. Kureno did help Yuki on his feet and left. "Akito you have to relax more otherwise you can get a heartattack" Hatori said. While Akito was lying on her bed and Hatori did his check up. "your heart is getting weak, take some rest Akito" Hatori said as he left the room again.

"Kureno, please dont put me in that room please!" Yuki said weakly. "I wont put you in there Yuki, you have a room next to mine."

They walked down the hallway to the room. Yuki walked in there"I'm sorry Yuki, but i have to lock you up now, Akito's orders" Kureno said and locked the door. Yuki felt so ill he decided to lie on the bed for a while. He wasnt able to sleep. He sank away in his thoughts about his past and what was happing now. He did remind all of it what did happen in that dark room he was in when he was little. How Akito bullied him. How his mother selled him to Akito. How Ayame didnt want to help him when he most needed a brother to help him. He finally fell asleep.

In the meantime Shigure called everyone to tell them to not get involved with the Kyo case and that Yuki was locked up in the mainhouse by Akito. "Why is Yuki locked up?" Tohru asked "Because he doesnt want that Kyo and Yuki fight Tohru" Kyo looked up and looked surprised and depressed, Akito would probably lock Yuki up because then he cant win for sure and is gonna be locked up "Kyo-kun i said there will be problems when you fight Yuki so much? Why are you fighting him, you 2 could atleast try to talk things out before you gonna be locked up" Shigure asked Kyo "Well, if i win from Yuki i wont be locked up, i think Akito is affraid i would win one of these days" Kyo said."Really!" Shigure said. "Yeah why would i lie about that?" Kyo stood up and went angryly to his room. "I gonna talk to Akito" Tohru said "No! You are not gonna talk to her!She would kill you! And Yuki is there to protect you and his friends!" Shigure said. Tohru understood and said goodnight to Shigure and she went to sleep.

The next morning Yuki woke up hoping yesterday was all a big dream but then he felt someone was lying next to him. He turned his head and saw it was Akito sleeping next to him. For a moment he couldnt move then he climbed over her trying not to wake her up to check if the door was still open he had to go to the bathroom. But ofcourse it was locked and saw Akito had the key around her neck so he was not able to take it. And trying to kill her wont help him either so he decided to read a book in a corner of the room and waited till she woke up. "Good morning my dear Yuki" Akito said. Yuki looked up."Why are you out of bed allready? Thats no very loyal of you" she continued. "I need to go to a bathroom, can you please let me go to a bathroom?" Yuki tried to say very friendly. "Ohh, i shall ask Kureno to guide you" "I can go alone,if you open the door" yuki said "Do you think i'm stupid Yuki?" Akito smiled evilisch. "Ahh Kureno, guide Yuki to a bathroom, keep a close eye on him" Kureno did lead Yuki to a bathroom "I suppose you atleast give me somewhat of privacy" Yuki said "Offcourse Yuki i wait outside" Yuki decided to also take a shower coz Akito wont let him out of the room much.

"Why did it took so long?"Akito said angry "Did you try to escape Yuki?" "No, i only decided that i could take a shower aswell since i suppose you wont let me out much?" Yuki said "You're so right Yuki, but the next time i decide what is good for you and when you need a shower" Yuki felt he was gonna be sick again of the fact Akito was controling his life again "Kureno you may go thank you" Kureno left. Akito locked the door again.

"So Yuki this gonna be a joyful day" Akito said "now come closer to me" "I find this close enough" Yuki said. "I SAID COME CLOSER!" Akito grapped Yuki by his arm "Thats better, you smell lovely" "Akito why are you doing this? What where you doing in my bed?" Yuki asked. "First of all, everything in the mainhouse is mine, and i was cold last night" "You have Kureno" "I wanted to give Kureno a break and i like you more, and ohh yeah you are my property aswell so i do with you as i please" Akito said. Yuki thought of the moment his parents sold him to Akito one of the most bad days in his life "Akito, i'm not a toy" "Maybe not but you are mine" Akito answered. Yuki felt so much hate now and he felt so dizzy he decided to sit down. He couldnt take this anymore, he wanted to go away. Then suddenly Akito kissed him on his cheek. In a reflection Yuki hit Akito very hard in the face. He was in shock after he realised he did hit her. This is gonna be so bad. Akito looked at him, he never saw her this angry "I think i have to lock you up in that dark room you so hate i suppose. You gonna pay for this!" Akito went and locked the room.

What had he done, Yuki thought. But it was also her own fault, why did she kiss him? Yuki had no answers."Yuki, what have you done!" Hatori yelled at him when he did enter the room"You dont wanna know how angry she is now! She even wanted to go to Shigure's, to hit Tohru, but luckily i was able to talk that out of her head" "She kissed me on my cheek, i did hit her before i know it? Hurt Tohru? OMG! No!" Yuki said "She kissed you?I wonder why." Hatori said. They both talked a bit about the situation till Akito came back to the room "You can go Hatori" Hatori left the room. "Never do that again Yuki" She said. She went lying on the bed and felt asleep. Yuki readed the book he found earlier again and started reading it. It was allready getting late. He looked outside the window.

"Yuki!" Yuki looked up "You could go to sleep now, come over here" "I can sleep on the floor Akito" "No, you sleep in this bed next to me, its a demand!" Yuki stood up. He could better not argue again and he did as Akito told him to. But he could not sleep with Akito next to him.

"I wonder how Yuki is doing at the mainhouse, he hates it there" Tohru said "It would probably a nightmare, he did hit her in the face Hatori said, she kissed him on the cheek" "Why Shigure, she loves Yuki?" "Well i dunno, I think she was just playing with his feelings, she loves it to handle with humans if they are toys" Shigure said. Kyo runned down the stairs "Not so loud Kyo-kun!" "SHUT UP!" Kyo snapped. He was in an extremely bad mood. Even Tohru didnt dare to come close. "You 2 have a party with your class today right?" Shigure asked "Ehhh yes..I dont feel like going, how can i go? Yuki is at the mainhouse all alone" Tohru said depressed. "Ohh come on Tohru, Yuki will be ok somehow i suppose and your friends Arisa and Saki are there, they need you.." "SHE SAID SHE DIDNT WANT TO GO SHIGURE!" Kyo yelled "Ahh Kyo-kun, I think you could better go too, have some fun before you get locked up, you will regret it later if you dont go" Shigure said. After a while they both did go, but Kyo only went to support Tohru not because he liked it.

A day later at the mainhouse. "Yuki!" Yuki woke up because Akito yelled at it "What is it now?" He said "Why does your school call so much? How can you be so populair you dirty rat?" "Well, I'm the president of the Student Council at school, I supposed to attend the graduation party's and find a new president before friday, but i cant now i'm locked up here" Yuki said with no emotion "Ohh, is that so? Shigure called your school to say you where ill so you are not able to come" Akito said. That moment Yuki felt weak and collapsed. "Yuki, stand up!" Yuki didnt move he looked very pale "Come on Yuki! Dont play with me!" Yuki still didnt move he turned into a rat. "Kureno, get Hatori here at once!" Akito yelled as he put yuki on the bed.

A few minutes later Hatori came running in "What kept you so long Hatori? What does Yuki have?" "I'm sorry Akito, i was busy writing an report i came as quick as i could.. now lets see.." He did a check up on Yuki "..he has a high fever, this can be dangerous..I shall give him some medicine now so atleast he turns into an human being again" After a while Yuki turned into an human again. "Hatori i thought you might need this" Kureno gave him a wet towel "Good mind reading Kureno" He put the wet towel on Yuki's forehead. "Give him lots of rest and keep him cool" He said "Hatori, how is it possible, a few minutes ago, he was fine and now he has such a high fever" Akito asked Hatori "Stress and such" Hatori said. Akito looked at Yuki. "Uhm btw Akito, you need a new check up shall we go to your room?" "Yeah, ok.. Kureno watch Yuki"Akito said and left the room with Hatori.

After 2 hours Yuki opened his eyes "How are you feeling Yuki?" Kureno said when he changed a towel. "Very bad, huge headache, what happened?" "You collapsed infront of Akito and turned into a rat, Hatori says you have a risky fever but it has gone down abit, take some rest" Kureno said "How can i take rest here?I hate it here and Akito.." "she hasnt been here after she went for a check up, which was 2 hours ago" Yuki fell asleep again, he was to tired to keep his eyes open and talk. Hatori walked in the room"any changes?" "Uhm yeah, he just opened his eyes a bit and asked what happened, then he fel assleep again" Kureno said. Hatori thought that was a good sign and left again. After an hour Yuki opened his eyes again, he saw he was alone in the room, he decided to check if the door was open he had to go to the bathroom and to his surprise the door was not locked. he opened it and saw no-one in the hallway as he went to the bathroom. It was lovely weather outside, he wanted to go outside for a bit, for fresh air, maybe then he would feel a bit better.

He sat down at a bench in the shadow, this felt good, he has not been outside for a few days. After a while he decided to go back in before Akito did notice he was away.

He walked into the mainhouse again and he was almost in his room. "What are you doing outside your room!"Akito yelled. "I uhm went to the bathroom" Yuki said. Kureno came running "Ehh Akito its my fault i left the door unlocked, i fogot to lock it i'm soo sorry please forgive me" Kureno looked at Akito. "Ohh ok, Yuki couldnt go far anyway, but if you ever forget to lock the nekoroom when that monster is in there i kill you, and now get in to your room Yuki" She pushed Yuki in his room and locked to the door. Yuki went lying on his bed. He never heard the others talk about the nekoroom, but they will never let Kyo out. That must be hard, he allready felt terrible that he was here, but hopefully he might go after a lil while, while Kyo has to be in that room for the rest of his life. He felt a bit bad for Kyo.

Akito came into the room with a bowl of soup and some bread "I want you to eat this" "I'm not hungry" Yuki said. "Dont fool me, you are hungry! You didnt eat for 2 days allready! Eat!" Akito demand. Yuki started to eat it was very tasty though he felt not good about it and Akito was watching him, after he finished he asked Akito how long she wanted to keep him in the mainhouse and she said as long as she wanted. That wasnt very hopefull. After a while Akito left Yuki went to sleep again, he was soo tired.

A few days later he felt much better but yet also terrible, tomorrow will be the day Kyo will get locked up and he felt bad about it. Later that day Shigure came by and he talked a bit to Yuki. "How is it going at home Shigure?" Yuki asked "Depressed and quit both Tohru and Kyo are locking themselves up in thier room. They only talk to eachother mostly. Tohru talks to me but Kyo doesnt evertime i ask him one thing, he is gonna explode and breaks something in the house, he is also blaming me i suppose, though i can do nothing about it, its up to Akito. Anyway i heard from Hatori you where sick and had a high fever? I decided not to tell Tohru to not case anymore problems" Shigure said. "Yeah i had a high fever, this place makes me sick, you know it. Day after day in this room and Akito didnt gave me some space, no wonder i got ill" Yuki said. Then Shigure looked at his watch "Ohh, have to see Akito now, i will try to get you out of here Yuki" Shigure said as he left.

"Shigure tomorrow will be the day Kyo gonna be locked up, i want your co-operation, and no trouble with the Kyo lovers if you know what i mean. We gonna get Kyo about 12 tomorrow. His dad and Kureno will be coming to to get him, make sure Kyo isnt running away otherwise bad things can happen" Akito said Kazuma came running into the room "Akito you cant lock him up!" "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Akito yelled "If you work against me somebody might be killed" Kureno walked in. "Kazuma please leave" he said. Kazuma decided to leave, he had an idea. He went to Yuki's room. "Yuki, can you hear me?" "Kazuma is that you?" "Yes, i have an favour to ask you, you dont want that Kyo will be locked up right?..." Yuki was silent "..well anyway, you can help him, there is a deal between Kyo and Akito" "What deal?What does it have to do with me?" Yuki asked "The deal is that if Kyo wins one fight with you, he wont get locked up, so i ask you to fight with him tomorrow and let him win, I know i ask too much from you but please think about it, i have to go now" Kazuma said.

Yuki hardly slept last night, he was thinking about what Kazuma asked him yesterday. Now he finally knew why Kyo wanted to fight so much. He didnt want to get locked up. Akito did enter the room "Today is the big day, and after Kyo is locked up i decided you can go home, isnt that great of me?" Akito said "Yeah, uhm Akito, i want to be there when Kyo is gonna be locked up in thatt room, is that possible?" "My Yuki, of course you can!" Akito said happily. "But now i have to go its almost time to get him, see you later" Akito left. Yuki never saw her in such a happy mood. He thought it would be difficult for him to be there but to his surprise he was allowed to be there. He wanted to fight Kyo one more time and let him win. He thought about it last night and he found out he couldnt let Kyo get locked up coz he was selfisch.

"Kyo-kun where are you?" Shigure yelled "He's at the roof" Tohru said almost crying "You love him dont you Tohru?" "Yes..i dont want to get him locked up" she run away crying. "What where you yelling for shigure?" Kyo asked. "Well i thought you might run away, and i want you to be ready. Look, the only persons who wants you to get locked up are your dad and Akito, if we try to help you Tohru might be hurt or killed, and maybe the curse will be broken soon, kureno is free, i saw him hugging Arisa yesterday without transforming. So maybe you dont have to stay in there for long" "What time will they come and get me?" Kyo asked. "In about 2 hours i suppose and dont run away" Shigure said. "I'm not that stupid" Kyo said and was getting his belongings. This was it, he would be in that room forever. He couldnt even win against Yuki all was for nothing.

Shigure walked up to the stairs to Tohru's room "Tohru-kun please stay in your room around 12 it can be dangerous, its for everyone's safety you stay in the room" "Yeah ok" Tohru managed to say while tears where falling from her eyes. "It's hard for all of us, i wish i could do something about it but i cant" He felt tears coming and decided to go. A fe minutes later Kyo came into her room. "Dont cry Tohru, i hate it to see you cry" "I cant stop, I-I dont want you being locked up..I-I love you!" Tohru cried "Tohru, can i give you a kiss?" Tohru looked up "y-yes" "Then please put your hands behind your back i dont want to transform" Tohru did so and Kyo gave her a long sweet kiss "I always wanted that" He said "because Tohru, i love you too with all my heart" He turned red. Tohru couldnt help it and she hugged him he did transform into a cat. After a while he transformed back. "I have to get ready now, they will be here in an hour" He left Tohru's room.

An hour later Akito, Kureno and Kyo's dad arrived. They came to get Kyo "where is he?" Kyo's dad asked "Probably getting his belongings " Shigure said "Yo Kyo-kun can you please come downstairs" Shigure shouted. "He didnt run away did he Shigure?" Akito said. "No, i didnt run away" Kyo said coldly behind her. Akito tried to grap him but Kyo jumped away. "Please let me stay here, I dont want to be in that room! Please! Dad, I didnt kill mom it was an accident you know it!" "Kyo dont make it worse for yourself" His dad said "I DONT WANT TO GO!" Kyo shouted and he runned away. He couldnt do it, he didnt want to get locked up. He runned op to the roof. "You shouldnt have done that Kyo" His dad shouted. Akito runned up the stairs checking every room then he saw Tohru "You come with me!" She shouted. Tohru followed. "Kyo if you dont want Tohru to get hurt you come here now! "His dad shouted. Akito was getting hold of Tohru after a while Kyo came back "Dont hurt her Leave her alone, i will go with you!" He said. "Tohru will come to the mainhouse aswell and will be there till you are locked up incase you try to escape" Akito said.

Kyo followed to the mainhouse, this was it, this was the end."Kureno, get Yuki, he wanted to see this" Akito said and Kureno went to get him. Kyo's dad did open the room and was about to push Kyo inside "WAIT!" They all looked away "WAIT!" Yuki shouted as he came running "I want one last fight with him" Akito looked at Yuki "If he wins, you will let him free Akito, If he doesnt i stay here too and do all you wish for without a fight, do we have a deal?" "two for the price of one? Sounds good to me" Akito said.

Kyo looked at Yuki, he couldnt believe it "Come on give it your best" Yuki demand. They had a fight "Why are you doing this?" Kyo whispered so no one else could hear. "Because you dont deserve to get locked up and i dont want Tohru to be sad" "But i will lose" "No you wont come on" After a while Kyo did kick Yuki in his stomach and he flew over. Yuki broke his arm and was not able to move. Hatori and Kazuma who where looking to runned to Yuki to see if he's ok "Akito, he cant fight anymore, his arm is broken" Kyo couldnt believe it, he did win from Yuki. Tohru runned to Kyo. Akito and Kyo's dad couldnt believe what they just saw. "Kyo is free now isnt he Akito?" Kazuma asked "yeah he is" Akito said not to happy.

Hatori took care of Yuki's arm and Kyo, Tohru, Kazuma and Shigure walked out of the main house. "Momiji, Haru and Rin came running towards them "What happened?" Rin asked "I'm free, I'm Free!" Kyo said "Big party tonight at Shigure's house!" "Hey, dont decide that without asking me permission! But Big party at my house indeed" Shigure said. They went back home and the evening was full with happiness. Later Hatori and Yuki arrived at the party even Kureno came too. "Ehm, Yuki, can i talk with you for a moment?"Kyo asked "Sure" Yuki said. They walked to Kyo's room. "Why did you save me?Why where you so sure i was gonna win? You almost got yourself locked up in the mainhouse too! Why?" Kyo asked "When i was locked up in the mainhouse, i didnt want anyone to feel the same as me, even you, and i didnt want Tohru to be unhappy she means a lot to us all, when Kazuma explained why you did fight me soo much it was clear i was the only one who could safe you, and in a way everyone counted on me so i would let everyone down if i didnt let you win, didnt you notice that i respond more slow so you could hit me?" Yuki asked "Ehh no, but why did you say you would stay there too if i did lose again?" "Well thats simple, otherwise Akito would not accept the deal" Yuki said "But uhm Kyo, since when we where little you hated me, saying it was all my fault you turned into that monster, you even said that before you really knew me, on the first day we met, i was trying to make friends, with you but you said these horrible things to me, now tell me do you still think its all my fault?" Yuki looked at Kyo "Well back then i was to little to understand and my mom just died, my dad said it was my fault coz i turn into that monster, i thought that was your fault yes, but now i know it isnt your fault, and i'm sorry that i said such things to you" Kyo said "How's your arm btw?" "Well its fine i guess, it still hurts a bit but that doesnt matter" Yuki said. The both went downstairs again to enjoy the party. Kyo never felt this happy ever. But to make this even a better party he went to Tohru. "Do you wanna become my girlfriend?" He asked her. Tohru went red and said yes. They kissed and to everyones surprise he didnt transform at once. Maybe the curse will be broken soon.. who knows...

END


End file.
